


Entangled Love

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [15]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bedrooms, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Muscles, No Plot/Plotless, Partial Nudity, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: A tired Ryuunosuke undresses and has a rejuvenating shower.
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Kudos: 3





	Entangled Love

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 30: Spice
> 
> So, today's prompt COULD have been Ryuu trying to prevent Sougo from cooking the world's spiciest dinner for i7 & TRG, but my friends are sadists and made me choose the "spicier" option that would make me perish in a flustered heap. Jokes on them, I am still standing! >:D

A darkened room, only the faint light from a curtained window illuminates the red silk sheets of the bed in the middle of the room. Soft piano and gentle saxophone music overlay the scene, adding a filter of enchantment to the overall mood. The door to the room opens, allowing for the silhouette of a broad-chested man in a suit to be seen as he walks in. Light from the other room shines on Tsunashi Ryuunosuke’s face, etched with tired relief. He loosens his sea blue tie, slowly tilting his head from side to side with his eyes closed, a passive smile crossing his lips as tension leaves his neck. After unbuttoning his suit jacket, he shrugs it off and drapes it over the dresser. Undoing his tie totally, he swiftly yanks it off his neck and casts it aside. While slowly walking towards the bathroom, he unclips the cuffs of his white shirt and nimbly makes quick work of the buttons down the front with a concentrated sigh. He slides an arm out of the sleeve, then shakes his other arm to free himself completely of his shirt and let it drop to the floor. The muscles of his chest stress the material of his snug undershirt as he stretches his arms out behind him while arriving at the entrance of the bathroom. 

Walking through, Ryuu flicks on the light and stands before the large mirror. He stares at himself silently as he ruffles his hair, loosening the gel keeping his hair styled. Next, he untucks his undershirt and grabs the bottom hem. Pulling up with a groan elicited by stretching his arms overhead, he takes off his undershirt— allowing his muscles to be on display in the reflection of the mirror. His belt is next, being unbuckled and pulled out of the loops of his pants. Once he puts it on the hook on the back of the door, off goes his dress pants. Stripped down to just his boxer briefs, he turns on the shower. 

~~~~~~~

A steamy shower room. The cascade of hot water is a welcome sight to Ryuu as he eagerly steps into the heat of the water. He relishes in the water saturating his hair and tumbling down his body. Rivulets slide over the curves and divots of his shoulders, pooling in his collar bones just to spill down his chest and run down his well-toned abs. Turning around, he lets the water hit his broad, muscular back while sighing heavily and relaxing. He runs his hands up the front of his glistening body, his fingers undulating over every bump of muscle. As he reaches his neck, he tilts his head into the water stream with a satisfied moan. He runs his fingers through his damp brown hair, pushing it back and exposing his forehead.

Ryuu grabs a bottle of shampoo, the name “ _ Entangled Love _ ” visible above where he holds the bottle. He pours a generous amount into his hand and spreads it between both palms before weaving his fingers into his hair. Enraptured in this moment, everything seems to move in slow motion as he works the shampoo into a healthy lather. Another satisfied and lengthy sigh leaves his throat while he massages his scalp. His eyes are closed, and his mouth is curled in a pleased smirk. As he rinses out his hair, soap glides down his masculine features and perfectly-angled jaw.

~~~~~~~

Now done with his shower, Ryuu grabs his towel from the bathroom counter and wipes down his face first, lingering over his mouth as he looks up at his reflection in the mirror. He begins drying out his hair by ruffling it with the towel, the small but powerful muscles of his arm rippling and twitching in the process. Once his tousled brown locks are mostly dry, he wipes off the rest of the glimmering droplets from his chest and shoulders before wrapping his towel around his waist. Finally, he leaves the bathroom fresh and rejuvenated, looking far more lively than when he arrived home.

Once the bed is in view again, there is a lovely lady on the bed, wrapped in the red silk sheet. Candles around the bed are flickering with dancing light, keeping the room from being in total darkness. He grins at her with a glint of desire in his fire-lit amber irises. He approaches her while she sits up and moves forward to greet him. Putting a knee up on the bed and placing his hand at the base of the back of her head, Ryuu looks deeply and wantonly into the woman’s eyes. She smiles back at him, tipping her forehead against his and slipping a hand into his soft, slightly damp hair. After savoring the moment, he tips her backward and gets fully onto the bed.

The light in the room slowly dies away, not even a silhouette of the couple visible any longer. Ryuunosuke’s voice, however, rings out through the darkness. “Waste less time untangling your hair so you have more time to entangle your bodies together. Use  _ Entangled Love _ for hair she can’t resist touching.”

~~~~~~~

Gaku turned the TV off with a blank expression. “His commercials get more and more erotic every time....”


End file.
